The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a connector for a vehicle, a mounting structure thereof and a door structure of a vehicle, which are preferable for fitting and removing male and female connectors having a multiple poles.
In a conventional method of mounting a connector for a vehicle, at first, a wire harness 2 is arranged on an inner surface of a door panel 1. A waterproof sheet 1 is attached on the inner surface of the door panel 1. A connector 6 connected to the wire harness 2 is drawn out from a hole 3a formed on the waterproof sheet 3. A switch unit such 4 as a power window unit and the like is mounted to a door trim 5. The connector 6 of the wire harness 2 and a connector 7 of the switch unit 4 are fitted to each other. Finally, the door trim 5 is mounted to the door panel 1.
However, in the mounting method mentioned above, after the connector of the wire harness is drawn out from the hole of the waterproof sheet, the connectors are fitted to each other by a groping operation with both hands in a back surface side of the door trim in a state that the door trim before mounting is supported from a front surface side thereof. Accordingly, an operability is bad.